Always follow your instincts
by Celtic-Princess09
Summary: Aoife Kelly is an Irish MMA fighter, she accepts an offer from Brock Lesner to help train her and joins him on the road. when she meets the handsome Irishman, she soon realizes that Brock doesn't just want to train her but where can she turn to for help since Heyman had hurt the person who was supposed to protect her. Brock & OC & Sheamus rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**ok here is a new story**

**i have had the idea for awhile and decided to see where it goes **

**so i hope u enjoy :)**** Please R&R**

* * *

Leaving the locker room with Anthony and Bobby by my side, the walking down the corridor to the ramp while I watched Megan hart make her entrance and after being inspected allowed entering the octagon. After what seemed like hours I heard the announcer say my name as Anthony and Booby lead me down the ramp to the cage, standing there as Anthony put the Vaseline on my eyebrows and nose then turning for the inspection. Feeling the man check my hair, ears and neck before checking my gloves and clothes before finally I stepped in the octagon. I jogged around the cage before turning and facing my opponent listening to the voice booming out through the arena. "In black, at 32yrs, 5'3 and weighing in at 125lbs; an MMA record of 12-2-0. MEGAN HART! And her opponent in pink and white, at 24yrs, 5'3 and weighing in at 124.5lbs; an MMA record of 13-2-0. AOIFE KELLY!"

**Round 1**

The bell rang and I came in fast punching Megan repeatedly before she pushed me back into the side of the cage trying to gain control. I continued to land blows to her head and ribs as Megan grabbed my legs sending me to the matt, suddenly feeling the blows to my head I started fighting for control. Moving my hips and wrapping my legs around her, using my Jiu Jitsu I managed to lock in an arm bar but it didn't last long as she managed to fight out of it raining down punches to my head. Tucking my head down I began fighting back with my own punches to her ribs, managing to trap her arms I started to work my legs up to try another submission hold but she stood up me still attached to her. Slamming my body down on the mat, I lost my grip on her once again punches coming down hard and fast against my head but I managed to manoeuvre our bodies as I gripped her arm and head between my legs, quickly locking in the triangle choke hold and wrenching her arm back. She yelped in pain before landing blow after blow into my stomach, finally having no choice but to loosen my hold as she struggled out of it the first round came to an end.

Moving back towards my side of the cage, Anthony quickly came in front of me checking my face for damage and handing me water while Bobby place the ice pack on my neck and shoulders. "You can do this girl, just keep at her and try and stay in control" Anthony said before leaving the cage.

**Round 2**

Returning from the side of the cage I came out bouncing on the balls of my feet, fighting stance strong as the fight resumed. On her fast throwing hard punches to her head before grabbing Megan's head, delivering multiple knees to her stomach but as I continued to knee her she grabbed my legs and sent me crashing to the mat hard. Megan began raining hard punches down on me again as I heard Anthony screaming for me to take control, I began trying to lock in a submission again but this time she pounded my ribs repeatedly forcing me to push her away with a kick to the chest. Quickly getting to my feet, coming forward I started to throw punches into her head but again this girl took me down to the mat and after taking some punches to the head I felt her trying to move for a guillotine. Quickly fighting with all my might I manoeuvred myself on top of her, landing hit after hit finally gaining control as the second round came to an end.

Anthony and Bobby quickly appeared at my side, bobby started icing me again and Anthony started to check my face before saying "come now Aoife, it's that last round you can do it girl". As they exited the cage I prepared myself for the last round.

**Round 3**

Starting the third round, we began trading punches and kicks; fighting for dominance as we started to grapple. Grabbing Megan's head in a headlock, as we went down to the mat I lock in guillotine; holding on tightly I could hear the crowd cheering and shouting. Feeling her body begin to weaken on top of me, I tightened my hold. The referee quickly got my attention telling me to let go, only then did I realise she had tapped out.

As the referee raised my arm, I was announced the winner; Anthony and bobby rushed to me. Anthony picking me up and swinging me around, I could believe how great I felt.

.

.

.

.

Once the excitement had calmed down, I found myself in the locker room; pain racked my body and I just wanted to stand under a hot shower to ease the pain. Walking over to the bathroom I turned on the shower before slowly peeling off my sports bra, wincing at the pain in my ribs but continuing by taking off my MMA shorts. Stepping into the shower, hissing as the hot water run over my aching body; I stood there for a few minutes letting the hot water sooth my muscles. Hearing voices coming from the locker room I quickly grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair before turning my attention to carefully washing my body hissing as my hand moved over my right side. Getting out of the shower I wrapped a large towel around my body and went back into the locker room, shocked to find Anthony and two other men standing there. My eyes landing on the large blonde man standing by the door, his gaze sent a shiver down my spine and I tightened my hold on the towel.

"What's going on" confused who they were, my eyes cast down to the floor; I could still feel the large mans eyes boring into me.

Anthony came towards me holding my bag "we will talk about it once your dressed girl". Ushering me back into the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

Quickly pulling clothes out of my bag and easing into them, I turned to the mirror and started to brush out my hair but putting it in a messy bun. I entered the locker room again and everyone seemed to turn looking at me. Anthony was the first to speak.

"Aoife, this is Brock Lesner and his representative Paul Heyman" gesturing towards the two men.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kelly, I must say that was a great fight" his sweaty hand gripped mine, shaking it firmly.

"Thank you, but I don't quite understand why you're in my locker room". Beginning to feel like, I was missing something.

"Well Aoife, Mr Lesner is an accomplished fighter both in UFC and WWE and now he would like to help train you" Heyman smiled at me, giving me an uneasy feeling as his seemed to be hiding something.

"Wow, I'm flattered that you want to train me but Anthony here is my coach and I'm sure you're a very busy man Mr Lesner" trying to be polite because the look Mr Lesner was sending my way, sent shivers down my spine.

Anthony quickly spoke up " Aoife, ill continue to be your main trainer but Mr Lesner has years of experience and I think it would be good for you, but there is one problem".

Sighing "What's the problem?" sending a look at Anthony for him to stop pushing this but Paul Heyman stepped towards me.

"Well, Miss Kelly Brock travels with the WWE so if he was to train you that would mean travelling with him across America and Europe" he smiled again this time bearing his yellowing teeth.

" I don't mean to sound ungrateful to your offer Mr Lesner but do you mind if I think about it?" looking directly at Brock Lesner waiting for him to answer.

Walking towards me he leaned down a little so that we were eye level.

"You have till 3pm tomorrow coz we will be flying back to America but I'm staying at the Clarence hotel, room 312. I hope you make the right decision" he voice came out like a growl dripping with annoyance, then he and Paul Heyman turned and left the room.

.

.

.

.

Once in my hotel room I looked at the clock, it was only 9.30 and was just about to get changed when I heard a knock on the door. Opening the door Anthony walked in and he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong with you?" standing there with his arms folded across his chest and a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" not really understanding what was wrong with him tonight.

"Why haven't you accepted brocks offer?" looking more annoyed with me than I had seen him before.

"Anthony I'm not sure I should, he and his sweaty friend give me the creeps and I don't know why but I think there hiding something" not feeling like I should have to explain myself to him.

"You need to do this Aoife, it shouldn't matter what you think of them and I will be with you at all times and I would never let anything happen to you" walking towards me and putting his arm around my shoulder.

Turning me to face him, Anthony look down at me "ultimately it's your choice". He said before kissing me on the forehead and leaving the room.

I knew Anthony was disappointed that I didn't want this opportunity but I couldn't help the nagging feeling that it would be a mistake to accept it. Anthony had always been there for me giving me the support and training to get me this far even when I had personal problems, he would sit and listen to me and I wanted to make him proud; he was like an older brother to me. Sitting on the bed with a heavy sigh I knew what I had to do.

.

.

.

.

I stood outside the Clarence looking at the building, trying to push the negative thoughts away as I walked into the lobby towards the lift. Stepping into the lift I pressed the number three and waited, the ride up seemed to take longer than it actually had but stepping out of the life I felt my heart start to hammer against my chest. Walking down the corridor slowly, stopping when I was standing outside room 312. I brought my hand up to knock on the door but it flew open before I got the chance to knock, a woman rushing out past me clutching her bag and rushing to the lift. Turning my attention back to the door, I notice Brock leaning against the frame. Taking in the sight of him it made my stomach churn, his imposing size filling the doorway; his gaze intense with a disturbing smirk crossing his lips. Watching him move to the side I realised that he was motioning for me to enter the room. Standing there staring at him for a moment before slowly moving my legs, trepidation flowing through my body as I made my way into the room. Standing in the middle of the room I jump and turned quickly hearing a click behind me, noticing it was the door close. Suddenly fear began to creep through my body, I didn't know why I was afraid of him but I was smart enough to realise that even though I'm a fighter I wouldn't be able to protect myself from him.

"I...I came to except your offer to train me" keeping my eyes on the floor.

While I waited for his reply, I gained the courage to look up at him and jumping slightly at how close to me he was. Backing away from in slowly, a smirk crossed his lips as he grabbed me by the shoulders pulling me closer. Gasping at the contact, I put my hands on his large chest trying to push him away before I felt his breath on my ear.

"Good, ill have Paul arrange tickets for you and you can stop trembling now" laughing as he stepped back away from me.

Sending a glare at him and making my way towards the door I was suddenly stopped my one of Brock's large arms blocking my path.

"For future reference, people don't leave without me telling them too" his gaze turning dangerous before turning and letting me out.

Mumbling under my breath, I stormed out of his room and over to the lift. I couldn't believe the arrogance of that man, who did he think he was god. "Uh I'm surprised his ego fits in his room".

I walked into the lift and slammed my finger against the button repeatedly until the doors closed. Fastening my coat tighter around me, I was still mad that I had behaved like a scare child as I reached the ground floor and I rushed through the lobby to the main doors.

Stepping outside I shivered and ducked my head against the rain, moving forward I open the door of a taxi quickly getting out of the rain.

I made it back to my hotel in ten minutes and shivering as I entered the lobby. My hair clung to my face as I made my why to the lift, stepping into the lift I was still shaking with the cold. Quickly making my way to my room, I slammed the door behind me and started to strip of my clothes. I hurried to the bathroom, towel drying my hair and body before slipping into a pair of track pants, vest top and hoodie. Returning to my room I quickly climbed into bed, snuggling into the blankets and finally letting exhaustion take over.

* * *

**i would really like to know if people like this idea i know Brock is feuding with triple H but i thought i would go another way **


	2. Chapter 2

**hi all **

**sorry it took me so long to update but i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Walking into the airport, my eyes scanned the large area; I had made myself a promise that this time that brute wasn't going to intimidate me like a scared child. After checking in, I was trying to get through security but with no luck; stepping through this damn metal detector four times before I finally realizing that my tongue piercing was the only piece of mental left. Mumbling under my breath I took out the piece of jewellery, I could feel the heated looks of the people waiting behind me; finally stepping through again and to my relief the machine stayed quite. Quickly gathering my items together, I looked to Anthony who was laughing almost hysterically.

"Oh shut up" glaring evilly at him before stomping of

"I couldn't help it, the mortified look on your face was priceless" he protested still chuckling lightly.

Choosing to ignore Anthony I sat down in a seat and pulled my iPod out of my bag, putting the ears buds in, I began to relax listening to the sound of guns and roses. Feeling someone tap me on the shoulder I turned in my seat to see Anthony holding a cup in his hand, pulling out the ear buds and reaching for the cup taking a sip of hot coffee; a sigh of satisfaction as the hot liquid travelled down my throat.

"Thought you might need a cup before being stuck on a plane for 14 hours" Anthony said taking the seat next to me.

"Thanks" smiling at him before turning my attention back to the coffee.

Suddenly feeling like I was being watched I lifted my head, standing there about two feet away was Brock and Paul. Anthony swiftly walks up to them so slowly standing up I began moving to Anthony's side, silently repeating to myself "don't let him intimidate you".

Paul sticking his hand out "Its good to see you again, I hope there was no problem with the tickets".

"No, no problem thank you Mr Heyman" Anthony quickly said shaking his hand.

"I am glad you accepted the offer Miss Kelly. I don't think you'll be disappointed" giving me that creepy smile that made the knots in my stomach tighten even more.

Smiling at him sweetly before answering "I'm sure I won't" but the voice inside me was screaming to run and fast. Thankfully before I had a chance to act on the voice screaming inside me, I heard the announcement that our flight was boarding. Noticing the amused look on Brock's face seeing me struggling for a decision, I quickly turned and headed towards the gate.

.

.

.

.

Standing in the lobby of the hotel, I watched Paul walk up to the middle aged brunette behind the front desk. A small chuckle leaving my lips as he was trying to charm her and it clearly wasn't working, I couldn't help thinking to myself who wouldn't find him repulsive. Anthony gently nudged me with his elbow, as if sensing what had amused me.

Finally seeing Paul walking back towards us "I have managed to get us one suite and a double room, it's all they had left" Paul looking to Brock for approval.

"Me and Aoife can take the double" Anthony suggested looking to Brock for approval.

"She can share with me. We start training at 6 am and I don't like to be kept waiting" he stated before taking a key card from Paul.

Quickly looking from Anthony to Paul, I noticed it was the first time I had seen a hint of worry on Paul's face.

Sighing I grabbed my case and started to walk toward the lift, suddenly feeling a hand grab my wrist I turned to see Paul looking at me.

"Look he has no scruples about hurting woman, so just do as he says and don't anger him" there was a sense of urgency in his voice.

Nodding my head slowly, I swallowed the lump in my throat before I turned and head to where Brock was standing. Looking over my shoulder I could see Anthony's whole body was tensed but I sent him a small smile before stepping into the lift with Brock.

I began to feel claustrophobic, as I stood there with my back against the wall of the lift; Brock took up most of the space and air in this small enclosed space. As the doors opened, I watched him step out and finally feeling I was able to breathe before silently following him down the corridor pulling a heavy case behind me.

Quickly entering the room, I was shocked to find the room was empty before noticing the sounds coming from behind the door to my right; sighing I turned shutting the door before heading into the room on the left. Closing the bedroom door leaning back against it, I could feel my heart hammering in my chest and silently trying to settle myself down.

Once I had myself composed, I lugged my suitcase on to the table by the window; taking in the view it seemed to instantly calm me. The window overlooked a beach, the crystal blue water stretching out a far as the eye could see. Tearing my eyes back to my case I dug out some blue pyjama pants and a white vest, deciding on a shower before getting some sleep.

Throwing the pyjamas on the bed, I took off the flat knee high boots I was wearing and made my way to the bathroom; turning on the shower. I started removing the clothes I had been in for nearly twenty four hours, standing there I looked in the mirror I could see the bruises on my ribs getting darker; hissing when I touched them I prayed they would heal quickly figuring Brock would work me pretty hard when training. Stepping into the shower and trying to rid my mind of thoughts of Brock and his angry presence, the hot water easing every aching muscle; still feeling the strain from the fight. The water began to get cold before I turned it off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it tightly around my body. Opening the door and moving back into the bed, I came to a sudden stop; my hands gripping the front of my towel tighter as I found myself looking into brock's eyes. Sitting on my bed with a stoic look on his face while his eyes began to travel up and down my body, my stomach twisted into a tight knot and I started to slowly back my way into the bathroom. On his feet and across the room in seconds he grabbed my shoulders hard, a predatory gleam in his eyes as he stared into mine. My breath hitch in my throat, and I felt my whole body tense and he leaned in closer; feeling his hot breath on my ear.

"Food is here, get dressed" he growled as a satisfied smirk found his lips.

Not daring to say anything, he let me go and moved out of the room; finally daring to breathe again. Tremulously I moved over to the bed, grabbing my pyjamas I looked back nervously at the door before slowly taking off my towel and pulling on my clothes. Stepping out of my bedroom I seen Brock sitting at the table eating, I moved into the room a little further before I found the courage to speak.

"I'm not really hungry but I'm tired from the journey so I was thinking of just sleeping" turning back towards the bedroom.

A loud bang startled me but before I had a chance to turn around Brock roughly grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the table then pushing down on the chair.

"Sit and eat" he spat in my ear.

Nervously I picked up the fork and started to eat the grilled chicken and potatoes before I looked up to see Brock take his seat again. We sat there in silence eating, when I was finished I pushed the plate away and leaned back in my chair. A satisfied sigh leaving my lips, I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I had started eating; getting up I walked over to the mini fridge pulling out a bottle of water. I could feel brocks gaze on me as I was moving around the room but I was determined not to show fear around him, walking back towards my room I reached my door. Turning I looked back at Brock who was watching me.

"Thanks for dinner. Night" trying to being polite

Closing the door to my room and locking it, I walked across the room opening the sliding doors and going on the balcony. Sitting down on one of the chairs I opened the water, drinking it before watching the sun set over the amazing view. I shivered, the sun had set and now there was a chill in the air so getting up I groaned the pain in my ribs flaring again. Making my way back into the room, I closed the door before crawling into bed; my thoughts instantly go to what would happen tomorrow.

.

.

.

.

BANG BANG BANG! Opening my eyes and sitting up quickly, looking around the room I quickly began to realise my surroundings and got out of bed heading for the door. Reaching for the door and opening it I found Brock standing there, large hand raised and balled into a fist ready to bang on the door again.

"You're late. Get dressed now!" he shouted before turning on his heels and disappearing back into his room.

Quickly moving across the room to my case, I pulled out my pink MMA shorts and black sports top with fighting Irish chic written on the front before rushing to the bathroom. Once I washed my face and pulled on my clothes before looking in the mirror, pulling my long curly hair into a messy bun. Walking back into the room, I grabbed a black hoodie from my case and pulling it on before sitting down on the bed. Putting on my boots, i got up and grabbing my workout bag; heading back into the main room I found Brock standing by the door to the suite. The walk to the gym was a tense one; I could feel the anger seeping from him and made a mental note to set an alarm for tomorrow.

Walking into the gym and putting my bag down I noticed a guy lifting weights; handsome features, fiery red hair and pale skin... But quickly brought out of my thoughts by the sound of brocks voice.

"Start with some bag work to warm up. 3 minutes of quick jabs and strikes, 3 minutes of heavy strikes, 3 minutes of freestyle and 30 minutes on the treadmill then we'll start a strength workout" he said before turning and walking over to a weight machine.

Stripping of my hoodie and grabbing my towel, I made my way over to the bags and started on my warm up. After a few minutes I started to imagine Brock face on the bag, letting all my anger out; I was sick of the why he was behaving but something inside my told me not to push him. Quickly finished with my bag work I made my way over to the treadmill, stealing a quick glance at the man lifting weights. On the treadmill, listening to music I could feel my ribs aching at the movement but choosing to carry on through the pain. Then feeling someone's hand on my arm I looked up to see Anthony, Stopping the machine and stepping off; I saw the upset look on his face.

"What's wrong" I asked stepping closer to him.

"It's my dad, he is in hospital" his voice cracking slightly.

"Oh my god, what happened" pulling him down for a hug, sensing his need for comfort?

"He was attacked, I don't know why someone would attack an old man it just doesn't make sense" he choked out trying to keep himself from crying.

"Come on" walking him towards the door.

"Where are you going, we're not finished" brocks voice booming across the gym.

I turned walking straight up to him and looking him in the eye, Anthony was family and when it came to family nothing and no one would stop me being there for them.

"Anthony's dad was attacked and he is upset, so I'm taking him back upstairs to find out how bad it is" the determination in my voice let him know that I wasn't backing down.

"Fine but you will do the workout later" he spat before turning back to the machines.

.

.

.

.

Twenty minutes later in Anthony's room I was pacing while he spoke into the phone, the bits of information I was able to gather was that he dad wasn't doing well. Watching him end the call, sinking down on the end of the bed face buried in his hands; moving across the room I knelt down in front of him. Gently taking his hands, he looked at me before he pulled me into a hug; burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"I have to go home" pulling me back, I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Of course you do, look let me speak to Brock and Paul" squeezing his hands before getting up from the floor.

Walking out of Anthony's room I made my way back to the gym, I felt guilty at I was happy at the prospect of going home when Anthony's dad was in hospital. Pushing those thoughts away as I entered the gym, I could see that there was more people occupying machines now but quickly finding Brock I walked up to him.

"Can I speak to you in private please" keeping my eyes on the floor, trying to think of how to ask him.

Without answering me, Brock took my arm and started towards the exit and once through the door we moved to a corner near a vending machine.

"We need to go home." I blurted out "Anthony's family really needs him" finally looking up into his face, silently pleading with him to have a heart.

For a few minutes he seem to be considering it but that knot in my stomach returned, as a devious smirk found his lips.

"Anthony can go home" the smirk becoming bigger "but you will stay and train" a cold look forming on his face.

"What?" I gasped in disbelief

Pinning me against the wall, he leaned in and I felt his mouth graze my ear; I began trembling with fear.

"We both know you care for him to much to stop him from being with his father so you stay and he can go" he said his hands gripping my hips to hold me against the wall.

After what seemed like an hour but in reality was a few seconds I nodded my head, knowing that I couldn't hurt Anthony by telling him he couldn't go. Removing his hands from me, he stepped back pulling out his phone; hearing him tell Paul to make arrangements for Anthony to go home his eyes never leaving mine.

"It's done" he growled before turning on his heels and heading back into the gym.

Rushing back through the lobby, I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I pushed the door to the stairs open. Leaning back against the wall, feeling the cold concrete; I slid down to the floor bringing my knees up to my chest before sobbing uncontrollably.

Not noticing the man, who was coming down the stairs from the floor above?

* * *

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi everyone **

**sorry it took so long to update. i will try and be more regular with them **

**hope everyone enjoys **

* * *

Crying my eyes out, the situation completely overwhelming me I felt like it was just so hopeless. Suddenly hearing footsteps, I stopped crying but still sniffling I looked up through my watery eyes. The fiery red head man stood in front of me, looking up at him I thought he must be at least six foot four but then hearing him speak.

"Are you alright, lass" a thick Dublin accent echoed through the stair well.

Sniffling I pulled myself from the floor, noticing the look of concern on his handsome face I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Am fine, thanks" I mumbled looking at the floor embarrassed.

Feeling a large hand on my shoulder, I looked up only to be met by his amazing blue orbs. Gazing into his eyes for a few moments, I looked back down feeling a blush start to heat my face.

"Are you sure lass, am a good listener" he drawled, offering me a small smile as I looked back up at him.

"I'm sure, thanks" taking in his features, fiery red facial hair and pale skin. I began to wonder if it was as smooth and soft as it looked before shaking away those thoughts.

Giving him a small smile "I have to go, sorry" not really wanting to leave but knowing I had to.

I started moving up the stairs and stop half way, looking back at him. Seeing him run his finger through his hair, smiling at me I wanted to melt but sending a small smile back I continued on up the stairs. I couldn't stop myself thinking about the man that I just met, wondering what a Dublin lad was doing so far from home.

As I reached the sixth floor I tried to push the thoughts of the man out of my head, concentrating on how to tell Anthony I wasn't coming home with him but deciding to be as honest as possible.

Hoping my eyes weren't puffy or red from crying, I knocked on Anthony's door. Hearing someone moving inside the room before the door swung open, Anthony looked at me; tears falling from his eyes as he turned walking back into the room.

Walking into the room "what's wrong? Is your dad ok?" worry quickly consuming me

"Yeah I was just talking to me ma and she broke down, I just wish I could be there for her." sinking down on the end of his bed and burying his face in his hands.

Moving across the room, I sat next to him and pulled him into a hug; squeezing him tightly before pulling back "Paul is arranging for you to go home today, so don't worry you'll be with your ma soon".

"You're not coming with me?" his voice raised slightly and shock etched on his face.

Looking down at the floor "no, I'm going to stay and finish training" I couldn't look into his face and lie "you were right, this is a good opportunity and I need to see this through".

"Are you sure, I'm not going to force you to stay" kneeling in front of me, finger going under my chin forcing me to look into his face.

Nodding my head "you better get packed and ready to leave Paul should be here soon with your travelled information" trying to change the subject, I didn't know what Brock would be capable off and didn't want to find out.

Hearing someone enter the room, we both looked to the door to see Paul followed by Brock.

Watching Anthony quickly get to his feet and moving towards Paul. "Did you manage to get me on a flight today?" stopping in front of Paul.

"Yes we have to leave now or you will miss it. Are you ready to go?" scanning the room until his gaze fell on the case sitting on top of the bed.

"Yeah I'm ready to go" turning and grabbing the case and started to walk towards the door.

I watched him walking towards the door before he suddenly stopped, turning around he quickly crossed the room and pulling me into an embrace.

"Just ring me if you need me" he whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek then loudly saying "bye Aoife".

Watching him leave, I could feel my chest tightening knowing that I was truly alone now with no one to protect me; my gaze fell on Brock. His body filling the doorway, an evil smirk crossed his lips before he turned and walked away; a sigh of relief left me as buried my face in my hands muttering to myself what am I going to do now?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Standing in front of Brock, sweat was running down my face; my breathing was laboured. Leaning forward and placing my hands on my thighs, I tried to steady my breathing but stood back up straight when i sense someone close to me.

Feeling hot breathe on my ear "you need to be able to go longer than that" Brock stated in a whisper.

I turned glaring at him "I just gave you all i had for 45 minutes" I bite back.

"Well it looks like that's something for you to work on and go do your cool down" a smug smirk on his face as he walked away.

Walking over to the treadmill I was fuming, how dare he. "Gobshite" I muttered to myself, setting the treadmill to do a 200m sprint to cool down. Putting in my ear buds, I hit play on my iPod; starting to sprint as Kelly Clarkson breakaway played in my ears. Smiling at the lyrics, I knew how it felt to want to get away; my gaze falling on the brute lifting weights.

Finally getting of the treadmill I walked over to the benches that covered the far wall of the gym. Grabbing my towel from my bag, I started wiping myself of the dampness. Sinking onto the bench, bottle of water in hand; I couldn't believe how hard he had pushed me. Four kata's to loosen up, 20 minutes of light bag work and 20 minutes of heavy bag work but the hardest part forty five minutes practice fighting with Brock. I had given everything I had, remembering the feelings running through my mind at the time, I wanted to hurt him and he had just laughed. Each blow I had landed, he acted like he had just been hit with a pillow.

Snatching up my bag I walked out of the gym, making my way through the lobby music still playing in my ears. Pushing the button for the lift, tapping my foot lightly to the music but suddenly stopping when the doors. Stepping into the lift, I stood face to chest of the red head Dubliner from yesterday.

Pulling the ears out, I smile up at him "hey" going to push the button for my floor but it was already glowing.

"How are you today lass?" he drawled, smiling down at me.

"Better thanks but I think I should apologise for yesterday. I didn't expect anyone to be using the stairs" heat filling my face at the memory

"No need for apologisin lass, I'm Stephen." holding his hand out for me.

Taking his hand and firmly shaking it "Aoife nice to meet ya".

"So what is nice irish lass doing so far from home?" a quizzical look on his face.

Smiling at him as the doors opened, we stepped out turning to look at him "it's a long story lad, maybe for another time. Ah see ya around" leaving him standing there.

Smiling to myself as I crossed the suite to my room, kicking the door shut; walking into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I began to remove my sweaty workout clothes; stepping under the hot water. Smiling at the water easing my muscles, my thoughts drifted back to the Dublin man "Stephen" I said to myself. After a few seconds the smile slipped from my face, knowing I probably wouldn't see him after we left for the next destination tomorrow. Sighing I continued to soak my muscles before soaping my body and hair, reaching for a towel I heard my phone start to ring. Knowing it was Anthony with an update on his dad, I quickly got out of the shower; wrapping myself in a towel before hurrying to answer the call.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Later that evening, sitting in brock's locker room I was watching the show; Brock and Paul were talking about his upcoming promo. Turning my attention back to the T.V, a match between Del Rio and Swagger; this being my first time watching wrestling I had to admit I was enjoying it. My thoughts on the match were soon broke be paul.

"brock has his promo, stay here" paul called as he left the room.

I sighed; it started to annoy me how they kept telling me what to do, hearing a song I moved my eyes back to the T.V.

_**Its a shame they, lost their head**_

_**A careless man could wind up dead**_

_**You wear you're sin like some kinda prize**_

_**Too many lie, too many lies **_

_**Oh, oh these words are true, and I'll make you believe**_

_**Yeah, ye' fight for air and struggle just to breathe**_

_**And you wear your cowardice well and I will see you ride it straight to hell**_

My mouth drop open seeing Stephen walk out, banging his chest; walking down the ramp shaking hands with fans before climbing into the ring. Listening intently as he started to talk about how he loved to fight, music began to play on the titantron and Brock Lesner stepped through the curtain. My heart dropped to my stomach watching Brock and Paul walk slowly to the ring. Silently repeating to myself "get out of there Stephen" but I could only watch in horror as Brock climbed into the ring, they started to trade punches before Brock got control of Stephen. Watching as Brock hoisted Stephen on to his shoulders, performing a F5; Stephen met the mat with such force. My hands flew to my mouth as I watched him go for a second F5, shouting at the T.V "Jesus Christ stop before yeh kill em".

Seeing Brock leave the ring, Paul laughing and slapping his back; I sat back in the couch disgusted at what I had just witnessed. I was a fighter but Brock seemed to enjoy hurting people more than any fighter should, jumping at the sound of metal door hitting the wall; standing up I spun around coming face to face with Brock.

"Get out" he growled

The look in his eyes terrifying me slowly I began moving around him, I didn't want to provoke him; looking at Paul I could see the concern on his face. He was motioning for me to come quickly, once within reached he grabbed my wrist pulling me from the room; closing the door behind him.

"Go take a walk, I need to calm him down" signalling for me to move down the corridor.

Walking down the corridor I could still feel my weak legs trembling as I moved, my eyes set on the floor; thinking about the look in brocks eyes as I turned the corner. I walked straight into something hard and before I could register anything I hit the floor hard, crying out from the pain. It was then I noticed I had walked straight into an oncoming Stephen.

"Oh meh god, are you alright lass. Am so sorry" a hand coming down to help me from the floor.

Grabbing his hand and shaking my head "it was my fault I wasn't looking" looking back at the floor, suddenly feeling ashamed for what Brock had done him.

Feeling his finger go under my chin, he tilted my head back so I was looking into his face; I could see his eyes studying me.

"Sorry" I mumbled trying not to look into his eyes.

"For what, lass" confusion moving across his beautiful features

"For what Brock did, I seen it on the T.V in the locker room" feeling his suddenly move away from me.

"I don't need his girlfriend to apologise to meh" a disgusted look on his face before he went to moved around me.

Grabbing his arm quickly, watching him stop and turn back to me. "im not his girlfriend, he is an animal" I blurted out before even thinking.

An amused smirk crossed his face, moving towards I couldn't help but move back, suddenly feeling a wall against my back. He placed a large arm on the wall either side of me, leaning down his face was only inches away from mine.

Closing the distanced my body started to react to the closeness as I closed my eyes, then feeling his hot breathe on my ear.

Whispering gently in my ear "Well if that's true lass. You need to be careful"

Opening my eyes, I could see him walking away down the corridor; standing there trying to control my breathing. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck and felt like I was being watched, quickly looking around not finding anyone; shaking off the feeling I started back to the locker room.

**LITTLE DID I KNOW THAT BROCK, HAD JUST WITNESSED THE WHOLE SCENE!**

* * *

**Please review thank you for reading :)**


	4. authors note

Hi everyone

I know I haven't posted a new chapter for this story in a while but with work and life I have developed a case of writers block.

I have been writing a new chapter for this story for the last few weeks so hopefully there will be something new soon

If anyone has any suggestions or advice please feel free to contact me through review or pm

Thank you


End file.
